


Meant to be, maybe

by dlghted



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlghted/pseuds/dlghted
Summary: Changkyun believes in soulmates. (And he’s very proud of his gifts for Kihyun.)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 55





	Meant to be, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot I just wanted to write something cute. I hope you enjoy!

Changkyun’s head was resting on Kihyun’s stomach, his hand in Changkyun’s hair, softly massaging his scalp. He was playing with the cute silver heart bracelet on his wrist that Kihyun had given to him earlier that day as a Valentine’s Day gift. He had smiled at him, said it looked especially pretty on Changkyun’s right wrist, and had kissed the skin right where his tattoo was.

“Do you think we’d be together if we weren’t in Monsta X?” Changkyun wondered, holding the little heart pendant between his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling of their room.

It wasn’t the first time he had thought about it, the thought had actually crossed his mind a few weeks ago already. It wasn’t really that important to him, it was just something he wondered about. He wasn’t sure why he’d never asked Kihyun about it before because it wasn’t like he could give him a bad answer to a question like this. Their lives could have gone a lot differently after all.

“Honestly? I don’t think so,” Kihyun answered but the question seemed to make him thoughtful.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Changkyun asked him then even though he knew the answer already. Changkyun had known Kihyun didn’t really believe in it even before they had even gotten together. They’ve always been close friends, which resulted in them having been closer than most couples when they had just gotten together maybe, but for how long did you have to date someone until it was okay to tell them you thought they were your soulmate? Was less than a year enough?

With any other person, it might be too much too soon, but everything was different with Kihyun. Because they’ve been a big part of each other’s lives for years even before they had become a couple. They knew how serious they were about each other and even though they had just joked and hinted about marrying each other someday and hadn’t earnestly talked and made plans about a future together, it was clear for both of them that it was what they wanted.

Changkyun didn’t care if Kihyun believed in him being his soulmate, he knew that it didn’t mean that he loved him any less.

“I don’t know,” he said and softly tugged Changkyun’s right ear, one of his boyfriend’s habits he had discovered after they had gotten together. Changkyun really didn’t mind it. “Not really.”

“I kinda do.”

“I know.” He could hear that Kihyun was smiling.

Changkyun sat up and then lied down next to Kihyun, who turned onto his side, so they were facing each other. He looked him in the eyes when he said, “You’re mine. I think you’re my soulmate.”

That made Kihyun’s smile get even brighter and his eyes crinkle. Changkyun couldn’t help but stare at him. “Yeah, I’d hope that you think so,” Kihyun said and moved his head closer to Changkyun’s until his nose was brushing against his.

“You don’t think it’s sappy?” he asked even though he knew Kihyun wouldn’t ever make fun of him. Actually, Changkyun was pretty sure he liked hearing him say cheesy stuff like that even more than he let on, and he felt proud that he could make Kihyun feel loved like that. The other members kept telling him that he shouldn’t boost Kihyun’s ego too much, but they didn’t mean it like that. They all noticed how they supported and cared for each other, that they made each other happier and stronger.

Kihyun put his hand on Changkyun’s cheek and pecked his lips softly. “I think it’s cute. For me it just means that you think we’re good together and that you want to stay by my side for a long time,” Changkyun received another kiss, “and that makes me happy because I plan to do the same.”

Kihyun was right, that was what it meant basically. But it also meant that Changkyun thought Kihyun might be the only person for him, that he wouldn’t have ever wanted anyone else this intensely, and that they would always have ended up together somehow. It was what Changkyun would like to believe, he liked the idea of them being meant for each other.

“So, you didn’t change your mind after we got together?” Changkyun asked teasingly and pouted at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t,” Kihyun chuckled. “One person who’s like, just perfect… like they were made for you? No,” he said and frowned. “But I believe that there are multiple people that you’re just really compatible with. And I think I might have ended up with one of them if we wouldn’t have met. Or even if we just met a little differently. I think I might not have fallen for you if we hadn’t been this close to each other already.”

“Really?” Changkyun frowned.

Kihyun rolled his eyes at him. “I fell for you after I’ve known you for literal years already.” Changkyun knew that, and it had been similar with his feelings, but he thought that everything could have happened faster in another life if they met each other at a different age maybe. “Don’t act like it didn’t take time until you started liking me.”

Changkyun couldn’t say when and why exactly he had started to like Kihyun. He could name a thousand things he liked about him, but yeah, that he could trust him and feel safe around him might have been one of the biggest factors that made him fall in love. So, he sighed and nodded slightly, acknowledging that his boyfriend might be right.

“I’m just saying that I probably wouldn’t immediately think of you as boyfriend material if I had just met you. I would need to get to know you first,” Kihyun explained.

“But we changed a lot since we first met, so what if you met me now?”

“It would still take time,” Kihyun answered without having to think about it.

Changkyun knew he didn’t mean it like that, but he liked to play upset anyway. “You’re mean,” he pouted and poked Kihyun’s side. “You don’t even know what I’d be like if we met each other for the first time now.”

Kihyun giggled. “I’m not mean, I’m honestly telling you what I think. I love you for who you are, and how should I know who you are if I had just met you?”

“I don’t know… but first impressions. Wouldn’t you think I’m interesting?”

Kihyun thought about it for a moment and then answered, “I think that strongly depends on how and where we meet, it makes a difference if I meet you at, I don’t know, some work-related place or if I run into you at the supermarket, you know? If we work in the same field, I’d know that we have something in common at least, something we can talk about and bond over.”

“Okay, that makes sense, but you’d be very welcome to hit on me at the supermarket,” he grinned.

Kihyun frowned. “That’s weird as fuck though,” he said and started giggling.

“Yeah, maybe,” Changkyun admitted with a smile. “But I think we could have found to each other somehow.”

Kihyun looked into his eyes and said, “I hope so. I wouldn’t even know it, but I would definitely have missed something if I didn’t have you.”

“Me too,” he smiled, showing his dimples. Kihyun couldn’t help but poke them gently.

“So, are you content with my answer now?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Changkyun answered and moved to place his head against Kihyun’s chest, draping his arms around his torso. Kihyun hugged him back tightly. “Maybe you’re right, maybe we have more than one soulmate, but you’re my favourite anyway.”

Kihyun giggled. “I don’t believe you. How do you know if you haven’t met all the other ones?”

“I just know.”

“Mh, I see.”

***

Changkyun sat in the kitchen sipping coffee the next morning when Hoseok walked in and noticed the two bouquets that they had put into vases on the windowsill yesterday.

“I think it’s cute that you buy each other flowers, they’re really pretty,” he commented and Changkyun smiled at him happily. He liked them too.

He laughed at Hoseok when he opened the cabinet, noticed the cup that he had bought Kihyun for Valentine’s Day, and eyed it weirdly. He took it out so he could read the whole text on it and frowned. It was a simple white cup with black letters that said ‘ _I love fucking you. I mean… I fucking love you._ ’

“I don’t know if I think it’s funny or fucking disgusting,” Hoseok said as he stared at the cup in his hand.

“I think it’s great,” Changkyun said proudly, then he sighed, “but Kihyun hates it. He was like ‘Why would people even need to write that on a cup?’” he mocked his boyfriend. “I really love him but sometimes he’s so fucking boring. My gifts are awesome.”

Kihyun walked in then, having heard the last bits of what Changkyun had said and looked at him warningly. He didn’t pay it any mind though; he already knew that Kihyun couldn’t seriously stay mad at him for something like this.

“I must say you’re pretty creative,” Hoseok complimented him. “Remember when you got him these boxers with your little heads all over them? I thought it was funny,” he grinned and put the cup back into the kitchen cabinet.

“Yeah, right? But he doesn’t wear them. I’m still offended.”

“Well, it’s your own fault if you never buy me nice things,” Kihyun told him.

“What are you talking about? I do buy you nice things!” Changkyun defended himself because of course, he bought Kihyun things that he liked too. He just thought it was amusing to add funny cheesy stuff to his gifts sometimes, especially because he knew that Kihyun wasn’t a fan of stuff like that for some reason.

“You never buy me anything pretty without also gifting me something that’s just dumb and unnecessary,” Kihyun argued.

“You can complain about it as much as you want, but you know you can’t stop me anyway,” Changkyun smirked, stood up to come and hug him, and hid his face in his neck. Hoseok smiled at them as he made himself tea.

Kihyun sighed and hugged him back. If Changkyun had fun buying him shit like that, he guessed he would just let him have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts <3


End file.
